deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus vs. Unicron
Windini= Description Marvel VS Transformers! Devourers of many worlds, clash together in this galactic shattering event! Who will rule? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: It's good to be a king, but not always one with a appetite, for planets. Boom: Like Galactus! Wiz: And Unicron... Boom: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Galactus Wiz: Galactus started out as a peaceful dude in a peaceful world. But because his planet was doomed, he somehow found this "Cosmic Egg" which helped him survive, and later, fuse with Galacti to become, GALACTUS. Boom: Did you make that up? Wiz: Nope! Boom: Huh. Well anyway, Galactus is a powerhouse, having super beams, rays, and lazers that are to much to bare for about anyone who stands in his way! He can teleport as well as go at the speed of light!'' Wiz: Also; Galactus is one with his hunger, you see, if he is full, he is extremely powerful, but if he starves, he will be weak. Strange, huh? Anyway, Galactus is also very fast, powerful and such, but his fighting skills are just the worst. So bad, all he does is just thrash himself at the opponent, not truly smart. '''Boom: But he also fights his opponents by shooting energy beams at his opponent, but otherwise, his skills are quite bad. His major strength comes from consuming planets, and depending on which planet it is, it gives him certain powers. Or, well, it CAN. Wiz: Well....Uhh...honestly, there isn't much more to talk about... is there? Boom: Well ONE thing, his helmet, that holds all his power! He can also draw strength from there! But otherwise, make sure Galactus is full, or else! Galactus: I am omnipotent and infinite. I am a force of nature. I am Galactus! Unicron Wiz: Unicron is the universe's worst fear! He ate about 22.56% of the Transformers KNOWN universe and still is at it! Boom: WHAT?! THAT'S LIKE...A LOT! Wiz: Yes indeed, also, Unicron is a supreme overlord as well, trading power for people's will. Crazy? Well, he's the one responsible for Galvatron, Megatron's ultimate form! Don't believe me? Watch the Transformers movie! THE 1986 VERSION... Boom: So WHAT does Unicron plan on doing after all that? Well...become the void of the NEXT life, sounds kind of boring to me. Wiz: But if that's not cool, what are his powers? Well... lazer beams! And destroying everything! Yay! Also, Unicron's planet form will not be used in this fight, because it is never shown how he uses it in combat, sure he ate planets in this form, but nothing else. Boom: Unicron also has the ability to wreck a planet's crust just by hitting his arm upon it! Meaning, well, he's freaking tough! Wiz: And with no true weakness, Unicron is just one major predator at the top of the robot food chain! Unicron: For a time, I considered sparing your wretched little planet, Cybertron. But now, you shall witness... its DISMEMBERMENT. '' Announcment '''Boom: You may be asking why the analysis part was short. Well, let's be honest Wizard.' Wiz: Sorry folks, but unalike most resources, we had to stick to the old fashioned style of both characters, and honestly, both combatants don't really have that much to be talked about because of how rarely they are ever shown in their source media. So we apologize for the short analysis, but more than that, we hope you enjoy the fight! Fight Galactus sees a strange planet ahead, and he is hungry, so he zooms straight at it and bangs it as hard as he can! Then, it opens up in the mists of space! Unicron: Who dare disturbs the almighty Unicron?! Galactus: Almighty! *laughs* Well we will see who is almighty! But tell me, if you are almighty, what do you call me? I AM A GOD! Unicron: Oh really? I can't tell with that spandex and that retarded dunce hat you're wearing, and to prove your defeat, this shall be to the death. Galactus: *makes a firm fist* it's a pleasure... And also, no one has ever defeated the almighty Galactus! Unicron: Then..it will pleasure me to be the first! FIGHT!! Unicron and Galactus go at it! Galactus then goes at Unicron with a plasma blast! Unicron takes the damage head on. Galactus only laughs and shows him the TRUE power of a plasma blast! He fires at Galactus! But...disappears?? Then, BOOM! Galactus grabs Unicron's head and uses his plasma blast to fire right into his head! Before that could happen, Unicron uses his spiky horns to stab through Galactus! Unicron then blasts Galactus away! Unicron then zooms at Galactus throwing mighty punches at Galactus, and with Galactus helpless, Unicron keeps striking at him! Galactus then sees a nearby abandoned volcanic planent, which he eats. Then, Galactus gains the planets life ability, fire! Galactus then uses this power and the power from his helmet to destroy Unicron, but Unicron is able to take the blow still! Unicron then goes at Galactus and impales him using his "wings" Unicron then grabs Galactus's helmet and takes it off, grabs his head, and shoots a beam right through him. Unicron: Who is the god now? *cruses his helmet* K.O!! Results Boom: Wait, THAT WAS IT?! Yep! This fight was truly in Unicron's favor, period. Despite Galactus's "planet eating getting powers gig", Unicron was able to take any blow Galactus had to offer. Also, Unicron is able to kill of armies and eat them while Galactus struggles to fight three people and WIN. Looks like Galactus had to take it ALL in. THE WINNER IS UNICRON Possibility of Victory Galactus- 26% Unicron- 74% Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (Windindi) Percy Jackson vs. The Sapphire Prince Windindi's Note Hey everyone, sorry for the short fight! This one was rushed and short, also, it was hard to find much on the two because it just seemed to be short lived for both Galactus and Unicron in both of their series. But the next fight, Percy Jackson vs. The Sapphire Prince, I bet will be one of my best, and not so rushed. (XD) Thank you all for supporting me throughout 2014! Happy New Year! -Windindi |-| LeTotalMemer2/Breeky= Description Marvel VS Transformers! Devourers of many worlds, clash together in this galactic shattering event! Who will rule? Who will die? Interlude (Breeky/Memer) Memer: It's time we settle a fight that's been confirmed on DB before...... Breeky: These two bring terror upon Worlds, destroying every last Piece to Ashe Memer: Galactus, the Devourer of worlds in Marvel Comics. Breeky: and Unicron, eternal arch-enemy of Prime Memer: He's Breeky, and I'm Memer. For this fight, were not including the Ultimate Nullifier as this would be unfair, and we'd like to keep it as fair as possible. Also, Galactus WON'T be starving, this would also kinda make it more of a stomp. Breeky: Along with this, we will only use the Prime Marvel Verse Galactus, as it’s confusing heck combining them all together. Memer: Besides that, our job is it analyze their weapons, armors, and skills, to see who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Galactus (Breeky) Unicron (Memer) Pre-Fight (Breeky) Fight (Memer) FIGHT!! Results (Breeky) Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (Memer) Next Time on DEATH BATTLE (Breeky) |-| Shiny Optimus= It's a What if? Death Battle! and the season finale of the first season by Shiny Optimus, It features Galactus from Marvel Comics and Unicron from the Transformers franchise Thumbnails are Accepted Galactus--Unicron.jpg|'Shiny Optimus' You Got the Touch you can eat planets (Dedede).png|'EmpeorDedede' Description Marvel vs Transformers! Two of the most powerful beings of their respective universes meet to start a titanic battle where it will be determined, Who is the supreme devourer of worlds? Interlude Ridley Grimlock IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Battle Fight KO Results Advantages Disadvantages Next Time on Death Battle! Trivia Who thinks will win and who do they support? Supporting and Betting for Galactus supporting and Betting for Unicron Supporting for Galactus and Betting for Unicron Supporting for Unicron and Betting for Galactus Category:'Marvel vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:Shiny Optimus Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LeTotalMemer's New Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Transformers' Themed Death Battles